This invention relates to a device for lifting a boot off of one's own foot and more particularly to a boot lifter which is adjustable to fit various sizes and shapes of boots.
The term "boot" is used herein in the broadest sense and is intended to include all types of footgear in general; however, the invention is directed particularly to boots which cover all or part of a person's leg, e.g. western-style boots and the like, and which are therefore the most difficult to remove by one's self.
In order to remove a boot from one's foot, it is customary to sit down on a chair and, while bending forward, place one leg over the opposite knee and lift the boot off the foot while grasping the boot with both hands. This procedure is awkward and can place a heavy strain on one's back. Accordingly, it is difficult, if not impossible, for this task to be performed by certain people such as the elderly or those with a handicap.